The present invention relates to adaptive control in an apparatus equipped with equalization mechanism, and more particularly, to methods for performing adaptive equalization and to associated apparatus.
The standard of high-definition multimedia interface (HDMI), and more particularly, HDMI 1.3, specifies video serial link that operates from as low as 250 Mb/s to 3.4 Gb/s with coverage over different multimedia data formats. Wide-spread consumer adoption of the new HDMI standard demands receivers to reliably reproduce the incoming data stream under conditions of either short/long cables or clear/fuzzy signal. In many cases, input video signal could be quite smeared and noisy when a cheap cable is used for cost saving. As a result, some problems may occur. For example, the related art receivers typically do not operate properly in all of the cases. Thus, a novel method is required for implementing HDMI receivers that may operate properly all the time.